Biomecha: Chronicle Revival
BIOMECHA: Chronicle Revival is the fourth and last film in the BIOMECHA franchise, and is the only one to be made by Laika. It will release on September 14, 2021 in U.S. and on October 4, 2021 in U.K. Synopsis After having saved the world in the first movie, Paisenuef, Dig, Kanohi, and Hafu are the only surviving BIOMECHA after Likuta's awakening, with Klaus, who died earlier, having been rebuilt and revived, and Aleister Crowley, a BIOMECHA with a salvaged soul of the man of the same name. However, a new threat, the Dark Lord, capable of reviving the dead into warriors for his army, and destroying the Amulet the BIOMECHA were created with, absorbing its power into his body. The BIOMECHA must now deal with this new threat, and find another way to bring life back to the Earth. Cast * Jackson Brundage as Paisenuef * JoJo as Dig * Jude Law as Klaus * Josh Duhamel as Aleister Crowley * Ethan Bortnick as Field * Channing Tatum as Kieli * Corey Feldman as Metar * Daniel Radcliffe as the Dark Lord * Lucas Jade Zumann as Beetlesnare the Child Cultist * Daniel Huttlestone as Henstench the Warlock * Nolan North as Heimir the Skeletal Lieutenant * Jay Kay as Satan * Kendrick Lamar as Leviathan * Kieran Culkin as Skeleton Warriors * Sebastian Stan as Bone Poacher Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * None, this is an extremely inaffectionate movie. Violence & Gore * There are several battles, close fighting, and countless examples of weapons usage. However these are not brutal and there is no blood whatsoever. Only one natural being is decapitated (and therefore killed), though it is not a human, but rather a sizable sea serpent. * A flashback showing the Dark Lord, Beetlesnare, and Henstench's backstory shows them being trialed for being being witches, and then burnt at stake (we see them bound to the stake and the burns spreading, but no damage is depicted). * Klaus has his legs removed in a slightly violent but bloodless scene, before having his soul removed. * Dig commits suicide by running up to the Dark Lord and has her soul removed. * Kanohi and Hafu are forcibly ripped to pieces by the Dark Lord and have their souls removed. * Crowley is almost hit by a flying boulder, not noticing one of the Dark Lord's lasers, which sucks his soul out. * Kieli uses himself as a distraction to the Dark Lord (he has is sliced in half and has his soul is removed). Paisenuef then detonates a crate of TNT he has placed behind the Lord to try and defeat him. However, the two of them survive the blast (the Dark Lord don't show much damage, outside of frayed robes). * Metar tries to attack the Dark Lord during the final battle; he has his spine snapped, and then has his soul removed. * The Dark Lord receives a sword to the neck from Paisenuef, before disappearing into a purple powder. * Beetlesnare and Henstench are shot by arrows. * A skeleton warrior is bisected (no marrow is seen). Profanity * None. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * One scene takes place in a bar. Frightening/Intense Scenes * In the opening scene, a sizable number of friendly deities are killed by a moonlit force. This is the only nightmarish scene in the whole film. The bad guys are toned down considerably from their previous portrayals, and come off as nothing more than normally defeated goofs. * Klaus' backstory is dark. * The Dark Lord, Beetlesnare, and Henstench have a rather frightening appearance, resembling charred skeletons wrapped in black robes. Category:Movies Category:Biomecha Category:2021 Category:Laika Category:Biomecha: Chronicle Revival Category:September Category:Teen Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Animation Category:R